Still Doll
by kusarihime143
Summary: The pain was hiding all along in a colored moist, and it held the strongest Spider heart captive... in the way that he liked it. My first M-rate fic. Here's how it goes ! Explicit contents. YAOI for the Chain Pair, KuroKura.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Okay girls... BRIEFING FIRST.

First thing: if Never Go Back brought you here, then hello! Yeah, I'm still alive! And for those who just came to see this fic: Hello and welcome to the other side of my brain~!

Well, you see, this is my 3rd fanfiction for the Chain Pair, KuraKuro. And yeah, it's M-rate one. Why? Listen carefully.

This. Fan. Fiction. Is. A. Yaoi. Fic. And when I say Yaoi, I mean _'Yama nashi, ochi nashi, imi nashi.' _It contain not that concrete plot. It simply contains sex scenes every other one to three chapters. And why? Because this is how my brain works! I'm a perverted, pure-blood fujoshi. Ahaha, Oh yeah! Rock on!

So... you're now warned. If you decided to click the next button, then don't blame me. No flagging, for crying out loud. You brought yourself here. You got your own choice if you want to read or not.

Second: I got the idea for this fic long, long time ago. Since I was little. If you already read my humor fic, _CUT!, _then you already got some idea how come I came with publishing this one. And for the title, I got it from a song. It was years ago when a friend of mine became addicted to an anime; Vampire Knight. I don't like vampire stuffs but the anime's season one's first ending song took me by surprise.

You see, one of my biggest curiosity on life when I was young was: why does Kurapika won't cry? Then I came with a little ridiculous theory. I thought it was really impossible, until I saw the ending theme song's video clip on the anime, then I realized that there's nothing impossible in the universe of animes. So I'd like to suggest you to look for it first before reading, only if you want and if you haven't seen it yet. (Note: I'm not referring on the music video of Kanon Wakeshima.)

At first, I planned to do this for NGB. But after the first trailer of HxH movie slapped me hard on the face,seeing Kurapika cry over there, I kinda became disappointed. Yet unexpectedly, it led me to work for this one. So... Fate? Yeah, it looks like.

Lastly. March 2 is my birthday. And today's my 18th birthday. Long story short: I'm doing fine here because I'm in a legal age of publishing a M-rate, lemon-filled fic! And to give myself (and my dear readers) a gift, I decided to post the first chapter on my day! So... Here you are!

AGAIN. This is filled with explicit stuffs, yet it still works on the Hunter universe so you won't be disappointed. And if you love explicit, slightly...OKAY FINE, CONSCIENCE! GRAPHIC fic, then you'll enjoy this.

So if you're ready, then _welcome to my own small world..._


	2. Chapter 2: A Still Doll

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HUNTER X HUNTER.**

**BETA-READER: NONE.**

**Chapter 1:** A Still Doll.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BAM!

He hit his back on the same huge tree for three consecutive times. He could feel his broken ribs along with his right arm. Yet he was feeling so numb against the cold rain that was hardly pouring on the forest he was in, a midst of bottomless darkness, with the worst person he could ever think of being with in such emptiness. His chains left him in the air, leaving him alone in that very moment when he badly needed its help. His right arm was useless now, for it was severely broken by a strong punch. The toughest hand-in-hand battle he ever faced was prolonged, making his slowly die out of tiredness.

The man was undeniably strong.

Dark and as cold as ice, the emotionless eyes of the man he used to decapitate was boring on his shameful figure. He couldn't bring himself to stand on his own anymore. He was leaning his back on the tree, panting harshly, blood along with the rain drops ran from his head.

He was utterly useless. Weak legs, useless right arm, two broken ribs, and blurred, bright scarlet eyes. The damage had taken its toll on his body. The Kuruta eyes worsened his condition as a severe headache struck him. He clutched his head with his left hand. But his remaining functioning hand was indeed too tired. He let it fall on his side numbly. He tried to stand the pain. He was beaten beyond endurance.

"How boring," the man spat at the weakening figure. "I thought you could do better than that."

A never was visible in his forehead. He knotted his eyebrows out of anger and pain as he tried to stand again. But he failed, just like earlier.

On the other side, the man knelt in front of his and he roughly tucked his chin with one hand. And as Kuroro Lucifer bored his eyes on Kurapika's scarlet ones, the Ryodan head couldn't help himself to mock the boy.

"Is that what you've _got_?"

Kurapika flinched and felt disgusted as Kuroro drew his face closer to him to take a good look on his eyes. "Your eyes are the most beautiful pair I've ever seen. Along with your face, it's a masterpiece of life."

The Kuruta literally spat on the man's face.

The man slapped the blond's face in return. The raindrops washed the fluid away, but not the man's offended expression. Kurapika, meanwhile spat blood out of his mouth. The man's attack worsened his headache.

"Do you know that you're such a reckless kid?" the man casually asked as he pulled the blond's hair upward to force him to face him again. "Sadly, you're too reckless, you can no longer handle yourself."

"Bastard." He simply sneered.

"Oh, is that your nickname for me now?"

Kurapika mockingly smiled. "Go ahead and have fun hurting me." His eyes suddenly turned back on their normal hue. "Kill me if you want. I'm not scared of you at all."

Kuroro was amused with the kid's persistence. His daring stunts and fearless rants. And that smile was surprisingly captivating. So he smiled back. "Sorry to tell you-"

Kurapika took the chance of Kuroro's carelessness as he shot a blow on the man;s face. But since he was in pain so much, his speed was nothing compare to the man's. The next thing he knew, the man's fist was on his stomach. It drove the kid's remaining strength faraway. Kurapika coughed more blood. Kuroro pulled his hair again then he pinned the boy' head roughly on the tree's trunk. The feared Genei Ryodan head adapted an intimidating expression the commanded: "Turn your eyes back on their crimson hue."

"Kill me," Kurapika taunted.

Kuroro shook his head. "What a hard-headed brat you are."

Kurapika just mockingly smile again as though nothing in this world could scare him.

Kuroro tightened his grip on the boy's hair. "Change your eyes. Now."

"Kill me." The boy simply repeated.

"Well then, do you want to see your friends again?"

In this, Kurapika's eyes involuntarily widened. Yes, he wanted to see his friends now. He actually wondered if it was possible for them to be in this forest as well, looking for him. He badly needed their help in this very moment.

And that thought would remain was thought, and he would bring it with him on his grave.

"Right on cue," Kuroro said.

_'Damn.'. _The man caught it. But he wouldn't say it out loud in front of him.

"Kill me."

"Not until you turn your eyes in scarlet."

Kurapika smirked. "_DIE._"

"Do you know how much hassle you gave me along with that Judgement Chain? I won't let you die just yet. Expect me to take the hell out of you first. You do know what vengeance means, _of all people._ But I'll give you a choice. I'll bring you to your friends, then watch me along with my comrades to torture then 'till they die. You'll lost your love ones for the second time. And you'll be watching _this time. _I'll hurt and kill them with the same way we did to your tribesmen. Then I'll collect all of the Kuruta eyeballs and set them on fire along with your beloved friends' corpses. Have some taste of the living hell."

The Kuruta's eyes slightly turned to red but it immediately faded away.

Kuroro smiled. "Second: you'll turn your eyes to their brightest scarlet hue, and I'll cut your head fast. You'll see your tribesmen again on the other world. You won't bring danger and burden to your friends. You won't suffer anymore. You'll be at peace at last. Don't you like that?"

Kurapika was shaking from head to foot.

"Don't take this personally. But to tell you the truth, your mission of retaliation against us is impossible. No matter how strong you are. No matter how smart you are. Vengeance against Ryodan is an impossible dream. You're weak. Useless. You didn't stand a chance against us before to think that you got your whole clan back then. What more now? You're alone, indulging yourself with the pain. You're useless back then. You're still useless now. You should have killed me before when you got the chance. You should have let your friends die on Ryodan's hands. But sadly, you let yourself to feel something that let you to your own weakness and destruction," Kuroro drew his face nearer to Kurapika's.

"You let yourself to feel _affection._"

Useless. The man's word was echoing in his head. He couldn't help himself agreeing. He was definitely useless. He was doing all of his best for the past six years of his chase for justice for the death of his family. But his best wasn't good enough, it seemed. Kurapika mused as he panted, catching for breath. He looked away from the man.

Come to think of it. The man got the points. He was useless. Genie Ryodan was too strong for a mere boy like him. He brought enough harm to his friends. It was his fault to let himself to get so close with them in the first place. It was his fault because he befriended them. He led the danger to those three, just because of his Kuruta blood. Just because of his eyes. He cursed his scarlet eyes for the first time, for it was the thing that brought nothing to him but hassle and sufferings. He wondered if ever he wasn't born with those eyes.

What if he just simply let it go just like the man in front of him said? He was sick of them, anyway. He was tired. Exhausted to the core. Letting the man to take his eyes and bring his life to an end would finish all of the pain. He was dying to see his family anyway. He missed them so much. The idea of letting everything go was tempting, now that he got no choice to take. He wouldn't risk his friends' lives just to take the chance to escape. He brought enough problem. He would never lead the death to them. They were the only thing he got.

The idea was not that bad. Why not?

The Ryodan head noticed how Kurapika made himself lost in thoughts. It looked like the kid was taking him seriously. Then after some moments, he himself witnessed how Kurapika picked an answer from the selection, as his eyes abruptly turned to scarlet. He saw how emotion swirled on the eyes, and it made them grew brighter in their crimson hue. They were glowing in the dark midst. Kuroro couldn't help to admire them, he unconsciously let go of the blond's hair. Kurapika's head limply bowed, his eyes were half-opened. They were turning into the most irresistible piece Kuroro had ever seen. Kurapika's pale skin complimented his eyes, along with his blond strands. And Kuroro couldn't believe when the eyes brightened more.

Back to Kurapika, the Kuruta now was feeling more and more dizzy. His world was spinning as he let himself drown with one and only overflowing emotion he had been hiding all along. Not hate, not loathe, not wrath, nor anger, but...

Loneliness and longing...

He could no longer hold it. His parents already said this to him before. The Kurutas were no allowed to cry. Moreover, they were not allowed to cry in front of the non-Kurutas. If they eyes held a captivating beauty, their tears were more alluring to see.

But this was the end, Kurapika thought. He had been holding himself all along. He wanted to let it go, for the last chance. He let all of the emotion turn into a drop that ran to his cheek...

And without his idea, Kuroro Lucifer was awfully caught by it.

A drop of rain fell on the spider's web, and it ruined the whole thing. The spider hissed as he saw how his creation was destroyed. But Kuroro Lucifer was no ordinary spider. He silently gasped, he was utterly rendered mute as a teardrop slid on Kurapika's cheeks. He couldn't believe it. The boy's face was drenched with raindrops, but his teardrops were the most unbelievable thing he saw.

The fluid from the Crimson eyes held the same bright color like the iris. Kurapika looked like he was crying with blood as teardrops. So that was the reason why he was hiding his true pain behind the wrath. He wasn't allowed to cry because his tears would copy the color of his eyes.

Silence took over, raindrops and the harsh wind were the only source of sounds. Kurapika wasn't sobbing. His expression held no emotion. Blank. But simply looking at the blood-like tears were enough to see the pain the boy was containing. He just lay there, crying without any noise. He looked like a doll.

A still doll.

Kurapika suddenly felt something. The man was looking at him. At some points, his senses started to get back to work. He was crying in front of an enemy. The worst one. His blank face shifted to a fretting one. He wiped out his tears from his cheeks,but his sadness inside was too overwhelming he couldn't stop himself from tears. More tears that were out of his control ran down his face, he hurriedly wiped them away. But the same thing kept happening again and again. And he could no longer stand the humiliation.

"This is the brightest shade my eyes can do. I... I-I can't stand it anymore. Just go ahead and finish me off while-"

Finally, he managed to stop crying. His swollen eyes no longer produce tears for they were too widened and shocked with the next thing happened.

Kuroro was fast. Next thing Kurapika knew, his face was just an inch from Kuroro. And the man's lips were already on his. He was still talking when the man casually kissed him, his mouth was left opened and Kuroro took the chance to slid his own tongue on it. The Spider head cupped the kid's face to prevent him from getting away. Kuroro's eyes were half-opened, while Kurapika's were widened to the max. Warmth rose from the both of them and, and the boy was flushing. Kuroro firmly held the boy. He even had the guts to play with the kid's lips as he tenderly bit them.

It took some seconds. They were both breathless, lost with what was happening. They just let their instincts to take over for a moment. The kiss was deepened. The warmth was shared by both of them.

More seconds passed, the Kurapika was woken by the fact that he wasn't having a terrifying nightmare. The thing was for real.

The feared Genei Ryodan head, Kuroro Lucifer, was _passionately_ kissing him.

He roughly pushed the man away with his left hand.

"W-What the hell are you doing!?"

Kuroro looked a bit lost, or offended, Kurapika couldn't tell. But the man regained his composure and said: "They say that kiss is an effective way to stop a person from crying. Looks like it's true."

"W-WHAT!?"

"Do you know that you looked alluring with red-tinted tears?"

Kurapika was dumbstruck. "And why the hell are you asking that!? You don't care! I just did what you asked! I let myself to feel a strong emotion so that my eyes could glow bright. I didn't mean to cry at all!"

"Well, sorry for you to say this but I want you to know that you just did the biggest mistake of your life."

"What!?"

"You just cried in front of me, brat. You let me see your vulnerable side, along with your captivating eyes. You really did something. And for one thing: you'll regret this."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"

"... What I'm talking about is-" Kuroro leaned forward to Kurapika. "I _like _you. And there's nothing in this world that I liked that didn't became mine. And I promise you..." he smirked. "You'll be _mine_ in no time," he brushed his lips on Kurapika's and it made the blond flinch.

On the Kuruta's side, Kurapika completely forgot that he was about to be killed earlier. The deadly atmosphere dissipated into thin air. And what he could only feel now was... creep. At what the hell this man was saying.

Then it struck him. He was warned about this before. The others would likely be amused with their eyes and tears since they were different from the ordinary.

Did the man liked seeing his tears than taking his eyes? Did the man changed his mind and he no longer wanted him dead? And for goodness' sake, what did he mean by his words: _'You'll be mine?'_

But before Kurapika could muse more about things, he suddenly saw Kuroro materializing a book again on his right hand, and the world had start to spin again...


	3. Chapter 3: A Forced Agreement

**NOTE:** Hehe~! Surprise! Hello there ^^. Ugh, I'm not suppose to post Chap. 2 without updating NGB. But... I can't help it XO. I'm so excited for the reactions from you guys! And Aion-san's still busy, I think. So let's play for a while!

As promised, this fic contains lemon every OTHER one to three chapters. And by the way, I just remembered. So I really got many reader!? It's just that you don't review because you can't do English properly? Oh come on! That's not a valid excuse! But anyway, thanks for those who reviewed for the first time. (yeah, I'm talking with YOU!). And thanks for the support for NGB. I deeply appreciate it. So... Here you are! A RAPE SCENE! Now, I won't say sorry at all. And if you want to blame someone for this, then bug Kanon-chan, Kei-chan and the writer of the fic 'Red eyes x Betray x Scream.' They are the MASTERMIND! Ahaha~!

Oh, and another. According to that link that my dearest LJ friend gave me (another mastermind), tacuma811-chan (she's here also! A full-time FujiTezuka fan) that's about the steps doing fics (just PM me if you want to have it... come on! let's go and sin some more!), it said that when writing sex scenes, you must not literally SPELL OUT the noises the characters were doing during the scene. Example: Say "he groans in pleasure" instead of "OHHH~! AAAHH! Oh my GOOOOD!" Well, because it looks ridiculous. But since isa akong malaking LOKA-LOKA (I'm a very goooooooooood girl!), I fucking love Yuki Kaida (seriously, her voice as Kurapika while screaming from the Drama CD was still ringing in my ears, to think that it's been so long since the last time I listened to it), and I hate it BORING, I REFUSED TO FOLLOW THE GUIDELINES! Ahaha, yeah. I do believe that FUN. Is. In. The journey! I love working in this chapter. And I promise you you'll love this too. Wait for the next stuffs and I won't be surprised if you force me to marry you~!(or hang me upside down to die?)

And another! (sorry for being talkative, I'm having some problems at home.) I received a review about 'if this fic could only be serious...' Now, if you would skip the lemon scenes (now looking at your face, doubting if you could do such thing XD) then I can say that this fic contains SERIOUSNESS. Really. Since I'm a big fan of bonbonpich-sama and I'm an envious bitch, I decided to work on two 'mainstream' fics at a time just like her! So I'm planning to publish this with NGB alternately. SD relates more about the Mafia, including stuffs like prostitution, corruption, and such things that connects into the darkest side of the world. HEY I'M SERIOUS! Believe it or not, I'm more than someone you're thinking of. And as for NGB, that fic's more about a life of a writer (and reader) and how he sees the world, how he seeks for changes and how his life affected his works. Like that. The lemon and orange stuffs were just... HAHA~! So, yeah! This fic is really something, you know! As I told back there on NGB, I'm trying hard to justify this pair. So I'm not working half-ass.

Okay... I think I've said enough. I'll be publishing NGB as soon as I can. And by the way, we got problems at home, regarding my good for nothing sisters. I have to WORK (I'm supposed to work on my resume this time but... Well~!) on a fast-food chain (yeah... DELAY. Sorry.) to send myself on school. I have to. I don't think I'll let myself left behind now that most of my social friends in net are doing their bests in life and I want to set myself as a good (SERIOUSLY!?) example to my young readers.

Okay this is serious. I'm off. Haha. The net shop got no printer, I have to look for the other shop. ENJOY~! And don't you ever forget to review!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HXH.**

**BETA: NONE. **(HEY, you guys want this beta-ed? it would take time so it's up to you!)

**Chapter 2: **A Forced Agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What was happening?

He was lying down on a bed inside a small room. He didn't know where he was, or even how come he ended on the place. His broken arm was tended. His bleeding head was bandaged. His wet clothes were changed. He was being nursed by the person who gave all of these wounds to him in the first place.

And Kurapika couldn't help asking: "What are you doing? What are these all about?"

"I already answered you earlier. Stop asking nonsense and go to sleep."

"No, you did NOT answer anything at all. What else do you want from me? I'm already giving up my eyes. I was prepared to die back there. What are-"

"Looks like you're not going to sleep at all." Kuroro was sitting in a chair not that far from Kurapika's bed. He got tired of the brat's questions so he rose up from his seat then walked towards him.

"Answer me. What do you want?"

"You really want to know?" Kurapika's eyes didn't waver. So the man casually topped over on the lying figure then he adjusted himself in an awkward position.

Kurapika was shocked. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? GET OFF ME!"

"I'm answering your question," the man captured the enraged Kuruta's lips using his. Having the worst body conditions, Kurapika couldn't do much like to push the man away. All he managed to do was to bite the man's lips. The man pulled away, blood was trickling from his lips.

"Oh, you're a hard one?"

"GET OFF ME YOU PSYCHO BASTARD!"

"Okay brat. Let's get this straight. Believe it or not, I got five pairs of the Kuruta eyeballs. I got them with the help from my comrades. I also got your phone. I could track down your friends' whereabouts and I'll order the Ryodan to finish them off. I got my contact back at the Mafia, they'll go after you once I reveal that there's a reckless, insane but pretty Kuruta who survived the massacre. My comrades are looking for you. The Mafia might go after you. Your friends' lives are in the line. And I got the information about the most of the Kuruta eyeballs whereabouts. I got all of the upper hands against you. And apparently, you hold nothing against me. You're falling behind. Defeated. But you might have a chance to survive" the man slipped a smirk before finishing. "...with me as your key."

"Stop beating around the bush. WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"

Kuroro incredulously smirked. "I'll be making with you tonight, and I want you to do nothing but to cooperate. That's clear enough?"

Kurapika's eyes turned bright scarlet. "Let me go you PERVERTED BASTARD!"

Kuroro chuckled. "Reluctant? I want that. Let me see what you can do."

"LET ME GO!" No way. There was no way in hell for this thing to happen. Not his pride and dignity. They were the last thing he got.

"Now, Kurapika..." Kuroro took the blond's limp hands by holding his wrists and he stretched them upward. Oblivious to the boy, the man was holding... a long strand of chain.

"We'll be finish in no time if you just comply. This won't hurt like hell. Just a little. But I'm sure you can cope with this. With your friends' lives at stake along with your clan's eyes. And maybe you'll like this yourself I won't be surprised if you ask for more."

"NOOOO! Let me go! LET ME GO!"

"Don't waste your breath, no one will hear you. But... I don't mind you screaming. You can do what you want."

The man just finished chaining the Kuruta's wrists on the headboard of the bed. Kurapika could feel nen from the metals. He couldn't take it. His own weapon was straining him to protect and defend himself. This was the worst. He couldn't see any route to escape.

"Don't do this! Just KILL ME! Damn it, Please stop this! STOP!"

"Go ahead. Beg. I want that. Let's have the most out of it tonight," the man roughly torn the kid's shirt, revealing his small torso. "Sorry, I can't promise I'll be gentle tonight. Not for our first time."

"NOOO!"

The man started to nibble the blond's neck. Purple marks were planted on the boy's pale skin. Kurapika was squirming like mad, he was twisting around, trying the shove the man off him. The chains on his wrists audibly sounded as he moved, and it made Kuroro more impatient.

"STOP!"

Kuroro's lips had start to run down on the boy's chest and it reached for one of his nipples. He casually licked it, and he earned more protests from the boy.

"STOP IT PLEASE!"

Really, the boy hadn't got the idea that the more he asks the man to stop, he would just go even more.

The man didn't play around anymore. He reached for the bottom and casually pulled the boy's pants off. It revealed more skin that bade his blood. He parted the boy's legs and he positioned himself in the middle.

"Now I'm pretty sure you'll like this."

On Kurapika's side, the boy was already praying for the world to come to its end. He was asking help from no one. He was asking why the hell did this thing had to happen to him. He wondered what one earth had he done to deserve this.

"No! No... Please STOP IT!"

The man already said. No one could hear him. He was alone. All the time. And this was the very moment that he needed help from others. But no one would be there to help.

No one.

"Stop it! Stop!"

He felt it. The man's tongue and his tight grip on his thighs, preventing them to move. He badly wanted to kick the man's face as he started to suck... hard. The man was doing something very disgusting on him he promised if there was a knife nearby, he would kill himself right away.

"NO! STOP IT! Tss..." he hissed. He could do nothing but to scream and to plead? How useless he was.

He couldn't breath. The man's actions on him were already taking its consequences. His legs and feet were twisting on their own. His arms felt so heavy, now that his right wasn't functioning. He closed his eyes so tight then he bit his lips, making them bleed. He balled his hands on tight fists. He could no longer scream. His pounding heart was constricting his lungs. His body wasn't blinded by his hate and disgusts, for he was feeling something that the man had been forcing him to feel...

Pleasure.

It was no use. His screams would just worsen the scenario. He was defeated. Toyed. Stained. He felt worst than anything. He badly wanted to die right now.

And it looked like the man just realized that he was successful in arousing and taming the wild and reluctant boy. He rose up and said; "I told you, it's no use. Just comply. I bet you like what I did."

Kurapika hid his face on his arm that was stretched up. But it failed to cover his flushing cheeks and his flaming but empty scarlet eyes. The blond gritted his teeth in rage. Nothing could be clearly seen on it. Nothing, but wrath.

"Let's have our main course, shall we?"

Kurapika gulped and closed his eyes tight, holding back his tears, preparing himself for what was about to happen. His panic and screams earlier were enough prize for this bastard. He braced himself, swearing that no matter what happens, he would never make any noise, neither pain nor pleasure. He forced his face to show nothing. He tried his best to be as cold as ice, no matter how hot he was feeling.

Without even preparing the blond, Kuroro casually positioned himself in front of the boy. To escape his fate, Kurapika buried his face to his arm deeper. But his arm wasn't able to hide his gasp when Kuroro entered him. Pain shot all over him. It was the worst physical pain he ever received, he thought. He could feel blond dripping out of him. He bit his lips even more to stop himself from making sound. It added more pain on his body. Blood ran down on his cheeks. He tasted some on his tongue.

"AAARRGH!" He couldn't hold the pain anymore as the man started to thrust. The pain worsened ten times as Kuroro added speed. Red-tinted tears came from his eyes, he couldn't even wipe them out. It was really painful. The man was a ruthless killer. Of course he was violent. Being aggressive on bed wasn't something to be shocked about.

Kurapika felt worst than ever. He slightly opened one of his eyes. And the triumph and disgusting smirk of the man made the Kuruta's world to come crashing down on his feet. No more dignity and pride to hold on. He was stained to the core.

Kuroro slammed him harder, he actually placed a possessive hand in front of him.

"Aah!" he involuntarily yelped. It couldn't be help. He couldn't suppress them entirely. The pain... and the pleasure were too much to contain. His body couldn't comply on his brain's orders. Even his eyes were turning brighter on their own. His heart was pounding. His breath was uneven. The seconds turned to minute. And as those minutes passed, more unintentional and involuntary gasps and moans escaped from Kurapika. He was holding his sobs. He was holding back his tears so hard. He tried to break free from the chain, it sounded, but he himself knew that it was impossible. He could feel powerful aura from the chain, even from the headboard itself.

The blond let out a yelp as the man hit him deeper. He was holding himself again, trying hard to get used to the pain so that he wouldn't make noise anymore. The moments prolonged, Kuroro was holding his constant speed. The blond tried to endure it, he kept his mouth tightly shut. He ignored the pain. He instead collected ans compressed them to his heart to fuel his wrath towards the Genei Roydan. Come to think of it, another reason to hate the band of thieves. This unbearable pain was nothing compare to any wounds Kurapika suffered from. And he swore he would return the pain hundred times worst to this demon and his fellowmen once he got the chance. Nothing on this universe could stop him from doing so. And if complying to Kuroro Lucifer's sexual desire to him was a way...

_So be it._

He subsided the pain, and let the pleasure to take over...

His breath. His screams. His moans and his occasional gasps. Kuroro wasn't wrong for letting the last survivor of the Kuruta clan to live. He never felt like this before. The kid finally complied. He couldn't help to be proud of himself. He was able to tame the wildest cat he had ever face. He was aroused to the max. He couldn't get enough from the kid. He couldn't remember how come a compose, well-mannered and educated man like him turned upside down into a maniac by this mere little avenging Kuruta. Yet he didn't care. He couldn't get enough from the boy. His enraged scarlet eyes along with his tears, his angelic face and delicate physique, his wild stunts and his cleverness. Everything matched the man's unusual taste. And everything about this boy was enough to turn him _on. _

Indeed, Kurapika was a piece of art and beauty. And Kuroro Lucifer was a type of person that _could _get everything that he liked. And as he marked the boy as his property, Kuroro wondered what else his new possession could give to him.

More moments passed. Kurapika managed to cope with what was happening (and he was deeply surprised with himself). It seemed like the man was satisfied enough to see him gave in. He slowed down and stopped gradually. When Kurapika opened his eyes, Kuroro's face greeted him. The man casually topped over him again. His black orbs bored to the scarlet one.

"This is what will happen once you decided to mess with Genei Ryodan. Be thankful I'm not that interested to drag your friends in here, but I might change my mind in you try to do something funny again. I'll be giving you two pairs of Kuruta eyes. I'll send them to you via security account. I'll tend to your right arm, then heal yourself right away. Take a bath if you feel like it. I don't want you dead for now. If you're thinking about killing yourself, think twice: if you're dead then no one would stand against us. The Kuruta clan would be entirely wiped out. And I assure you, your friends would follow you right away on the after-life."

Kurapika forced his face to be emotionless. But his blank, scarlet eyes couldn't hold his tears anymore. They fell on his cheeks, staining his pale face with red moist.

Kuroro himself wiped them out for the boy. He reached for the chains on Kurapika's wrists and he freed them. "Don't cry. This is only just the beginning: brace yourself for more. You deserve it. You should have thought that your recklessness could lead you in troubles like this. This is your fault. Now, wash yourself and take a rest. Go ahead."

Kurapika's arms limply fell on the bed. They seemed to be heavier this time. But the Kuruta pulled them and he pushed himself up on the bed to do what the man said. He reached for the bathroom, his left hand was clutching his right arm, with his eyes empty as though his sanity had left him.

He couldn't feel himself anymore.

The pain was too much, he was oddly feeling numb. He was so tired to think and to feel. He didn't know what to do next.

He seized the shower's knob and turned it. As he sat on the bathroom's floor, he let the water wash him, wishing the fluid could wipe away the pain, stain, wrath and sadness, along with his red tears and blood. The red fluids mixed with the water on the tiled floor as Kurapika coiled himself into a ball, sobbing hard and crying out loud.


	4. Chapter 4: A Reluctant Decision

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HXH.**

**BETA READER: NONE.**

**Chapter 3: **A Reluctant Decision.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His eyelids felt so heavy to lift. And what he could only feel was pain and coldness.

He tried to remember why he was feeling that way. But the heaviness all over him was messing with his memory. Yet he still tried to work it out. Then awfully, he remembered a familiar face wearing a sick smirk.

Kuroro Lucifer.

As though he forgot everything but not his wrath towards the man for what he did to him, Kurapika snapped his eyes.

He was on the same place where he lost his dignity, lying on the same bed where Kuroro raped him. He abruptly pushed himself to sit, then a pain shot in his head, followed by his arms, back and waist.

He suddenly felt something wet on his lap. He looked down and he saw a wet towel on it. Then he noticed that he was wearing a bathrobe, without anything underneath. He clutched his forehead, he noted that it was hot. He groaned and covered his face with both of his hands. He sighed deeply.

He had a fever - again. Just like when he rescued his friends from Ryodan. He realized that he must had used his eyes again to their limits, and they were taking their toll now. He looked around, half-expecting a cold, dark-eyed man to be there. But there was no one. He couldn't remember how he got to the bed. As far as his mind could recall, he was inside the bathroom. Then no more.

He looked around again. Kurapika found a covered bowl, a glass of water with some pills beside it along with a note on the bedside table.

Then he realized how hungry and thirsty he was. But he set that aside and reached out for the note first.

_'You collapsed inside the bathroom while taking a bath, burning with fever._

_I'm not sure when you would wake up. I had to left you for a while for some business. You were out cold for two consecutive days, by the way._

_Eat and take your medicine once you woke up. It's an order. I'm not sure when I'll be back. And if ever you found this note while I'm out, I bet you'll leave right away. If you need something, just contact me. If your fever worsen, call me right away._

_I already sent you the eyes. There's a bank book inside this table's cabinet. Two pairs, as I promised. Your phone's with it._

_Here's my phone number. Inform me once you woke up. so that I won't waste time to go back there. It's an order._

_By the way, this is an advice. Take good care of yourself. I don't have any loving intent to watch you out next time. We still have a lot of hell to look forward to, anyway. I want you to be at your best._

_Again, forget suicide. Don't even think about it. Your pride and dignity isn't as important as you clan's eyes and your friends' lives. Get use to us from now on._

_Lastly; I love our first night. Feel free to contact me anytime if you want another pair._

_I'm looking forward to see you again.'_

Kurapika crumpled the paper once he finished reading. The thing was balled to its smallest form as the blond's knuckles paled on a tight fist. His eyes abruptly turned scarlet, his aura rose up. The paper was nos slowly burning on his hand without him noticing it. He fiercely threw it away, it turned into ashes as it reached the floor.

He gritted his teeth hard, his hands shook violently as well. Kurapika actually hoped that what happened between him and the Spider head was just a mortifying nightmare. But the pain all over his body, along with that letter, confirmed that everything was for real.

And he couldn't take it at all.

He buried his face on his hands again, trying to compose himself. The damage had been done, nothing to do about it anymore. He had expected to be tortured and beaten to death. Of course, he had _expected _this kind of thing to happen too. But he never dreamed to be on this kind of misery. Having an exchange of information with the wicked magician, Hisoka, was a story. But having this kind of _transaction _with the Spider head himself using his own body was another. Definitely. The thing was, he hadn't even agreed on it willingly. The bastard just took the matter on his own hands and forced the Kuruta.

But unlike Hisoka's offer, Kuroro's was more definite and less dangerous (_did he really think so!?_). The man got the points. His clan's eyes and his friends were the first, not his pride and dignity. He wasn't scared of death - losing his virginity was nothing to him if it would lead him nearer to his brethren's eyes. In fact, what happened brought more reason for his wrath against Ryodan to tower - and that was he actually wanted to happen.

He seized the knob of the table's cabinet. A booklet and his phone were inside. The boy took the booklet first and he scanned its content. There were two serial numbers on its first page. It was named to him. Then he took his phone next. He scanned his phone book to check if the phone numbers of his friends were still on it. They were. His phone book wasn't missing any number. In fact, another number was added on the list. And it was named on the worst person he ever met in his life.

_Kuroro Lucifer._

From the name to the man himself. Everything about that bastard displayed evil.

Genei Ryodan added another sin to Kurapika, the more reason why he had to keep himself alive to exact the worst vengeance that anyone could never imagine. They took everything from him. They stole every single thing that he had.

They must pay him back, no matter what.

_'Dont worry,'_ Kurapika thought while reaching for a glass of water. _I'm not thinking of killing myself anymore.'_ He drank the fluids all at once. _'I don't think I'll leave this world without taking everything back to me. I don't want to go to hell alone. I'll definitely take the hell out of you all.' _He rose up and searched for his clothes. Hew found a pair of shirt an slacks on a chain nearby. His tribal clothes (which were torn due to his battle with Kuroro) was underneath, folded. He casually shrugged the bathrobe off of him and wore the pair. He clutched his tribal attire and folded it his arm. He put his phone on his pocket, along with the bankbook. He reached for the room's door.

_'If you love to use me for your own benefit, then let me do the same. Since you're having fun in this game you made, then I'll play with you too.' _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurapika mentally made a schedule plan on his mind. First, he would go to the security bank where Kuroro sent the eyes. Then he withdraw them from there to deposit them to another bank, to his personal account. After that, he would go back to an auction house where he went before falling on Kuroro's hands to claim another pair of eyes. From there, he would go straight to his new employer's manor to hand the pair. He had to all of those today.

He counted the days that passed. The Spider head said that he was unconscious for two days from that letter. If that was the case, then he was sleeping on that room where that horrible incident happened for almost three days.

Right after heading out of the room, Kurapika realized that he was on a small bungalow house in the middle of woods. He was still in the forest where he and Kuroro fought.

He headed out of the forest limply. He was still feeling so weak. He had healed all of his wounds, including the worst one Kuroro caused. But his fever was still decreasing his movements. He had no choice but to look for a pharmacy to buy medicine.

He easily found one when he reached a village. He bought some and headed to a small restaurant nearby. He immediately looked for a bus that would lead him to the nearest city after hastily eating his late breakfast, feeling a bit dizzy due to the medicine's effect along the way.

Kurapika looked for the bank where Kuroro sent the eyes. It was a bit hard to look for it, the establishment was on the farthest alley of the city. He nervously handed the bankbook to a teller, feeling anxious that it might bounce, or maybe the eyes weren't there. He couldn't trust the Spider head at all, he was a good-for-nothing thief. Fooling him was a piece of cake.

But he sighed in relief as the teller handed him two pairs of cylindrical containers with four scarlet eyeballs inside. He used gyou to check their authenticity.

They were real.

The teller packed the goods on metal boxes. Kurapika left the bank with contentment.

Then he made his way to an auction house on the same city. There, he picked another Kuruta eye pair. The staff who gave him the pair looked quizzically at him The boy timidly made a small smile and nodded to thank him.

Holding three metal boxes containing his brethren's eyes, Kurapika immediately booked himself a flight back to York Shin. The flight was three hours long, so he had a time to nap. But it was hard. His body felt so sleepy, yet his mind was fully awake.

Once he reached York Shin, the Kuruta went straight to a huge security bank in the city. He deposited the two pairs of eyes on his own account. Feeling odd yet satisfied, Kurapika left the place to head back to the mansion where he was staying, clutching a box containing a pair of scarlet eyes.

"Finally!" a man with brown eyes in a suit exclaimed as he welcomed the blond. Kurapika went straight to the living room where his new employer was drinking tea. "What took you so long, Kurapika? Hey, are you okay?"

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry. I... I had a fever. I had to stay on a hotel to have some rest. Luckily, I managed to acquire the eyes before my fever rose. I'm really sorry for waiting. Here's the eyes," holding a grudge because he was going to hand the precious scarlet eyes to this greedy man, Kurapika placed the box on the center table. The man was excitedly looking at it. He opened the box, and he saw the man's eyes glint greedily upon seeing the scarlet orbs floating inside the cylindrical container.

"Good job," the man complimented. "Another pair... This is getting better! Thanks for the hard work, Kurapika. You better go to your room and have some rest. We still got many things to do. Get well some."

Kurapika was more than willing to comply. The man looked to the boy's eyes, noting that there were lines under them. Kurapika bowed before making his way to his room.

After resigning from Light Nostrad, Kurapika along with his co-worker, Senritsu, was introduced to another Mafia member who was a friend of their former boss. Lurix Dmitri once visited Nostrad manor to have a word with Light Nostrad. Kurapika wasn't sure, but it looked to him that Light admitted to Dmitri that he was sufferinf from bankruptcy. Because after that, Dmitri had start to talk to him about the man's financial status.

Kurapika tried his best to help his former boss to at least manage his remaining assets. Dmtri saw Kurapika's performance, the way he arranged everything for Light Nostard. With the boy's help, Nostrad managed to regain most of his money. The man actually learned not to rely on his daughter's ability and worked on his own to attain his remaining fortune. And Dmitri was impressed with the blond, hence he offered a job to Kurapika and Senritsu.

The Kuruta wasn't interested on it first, but when he found that Dmitri owned a pair of his clan's eyes, he considered. Senritsu didn't mind at all and she accepted the offer. So Kurapika did the same.

Kurapika weakyl sat on his bed when he reached his room. He took his shoes off and was about to do the same with his clothes when he hesitated.

He looked at his hands, then to his arms. He laid them on his lap, looking at his thighs.

He remembered Kuroro's grip on them. He could still feel the warmth and the roughness of those hands, possessively caressing his skin. He felt disgusted. He could feel the stains of that man all over his body. Even if the Holy Chain had managed to heal all of his wounds, it hadn't wipe the fact that the Spider head touched, licked and sucked his as though he was a sex slave. The thought was killing him. He slumped on the bed by his side, his head barely touched a pillow.

He curled on the bed, he gripped his left arm by his right hand. He clutched it tight, his eyelids drooped a little. He buried his face on the mattress and coiled himself more, hoping he would shrink to escape shame. Flushing hard, he wondered; how did he got himself in this situation? His dignity was the last thing he had. But it was stolen by the worst person he could ever lay his eyes on. He wasn't able to protect himself. He believed he was strong enough to face his enemies. But look, he hadn't even manage to defend himself. He couldn't help to be ashamed.

He closed his eyes, wondering when all of these pain, wrath and sadness would go away from him.

He almost fell asleep when a knock sounded from the door.

"Kurapika? Are you still awake?" a familiar voice called.

"Yes, come in," the boy replied.

The small figure of Senritsu emerged from the door. Clutching a tray, she strode towards the blond. Kurapika pushed himself to sit.

"I'm sorry. Did I disturb you?"

"No, it's fine."

"I heard you arrived. Dmitri-san asked me to bring food and medicine. He wants you to at least eat and take some pills before you sleep." the music hunter explained.

"I see, thank you, Senritsu. Please say thanks to Dmitri-san for me."

Senritsu walked to a table near Kurapika, his back was on the boy's. "No problem." She placed the tray on the table.

"Kurapika."

The boy heard his own name. "Yes?"

"Your heartbeat... It was the worst heartbeat I've ever heard in my life." Kurapika heard a sob. Then he was Senritsu taking a handkerchief from his pocket. She hastily wiped it on her face.

She looked at the boy. "What on earth had happen for you to hold such a tone! I... I can't stand it at all! The pain, the grudge and the sadness... Everything on your heart was enough to kill a human due to stress! I-I can't stand listening to it. I can't believe you can still stand and live those feelings. Kurapika, what happened?" Senritsu silently broke down, holding back her tears.

Kurapika was a bit surprised. He looked at Senritsu who was now looking at him worriedly.

The Kuruta couldn't even stand remembering what really happened, let alone tell it to anyone. But Senritsu's concerned look got him thinking.

"Senritsu, please play a song on your flute for me," Kurapika asked.

Senristu complied without thinking twice. She took her flute and played a tune. She tried her best to give relief to the blond as she blew every note. And it didn't fail to calm the boy. Kurapika's heartbeat eventually became stable.

The music hunter smoothly finished the whole piece.

Senritsu brought her flute back to her pocket. She looked at Kurapika, noting that the blond's eyes now held a softer tone. Silence took over for a while. Senritsu patiently waited as Kurapika pondered his answer.

"After attending the auction at Beika city," Kurapika started. "... I met Kuroro Lucifer on my way back here. I don't know but... he managed to lift my Judgement Chain off him. I don't know too why I didn't felt it. Anyway. We fought hand-in-hand. I lose. He was about to kill me when something happened. He... he kind of, admired my eyes He-" Kurapika couldn't continue. But he tried again, holding back his tears. "But he changed his mind. He let me live and he actually tended to my broken arm."

"And what did he take from you in return?" Senritsu asked with fear from the blond's answer.

"We... we kind of... made a deal. I found that he was holding some pairs of the eyes. He threatened me. He..." The boy faltered, he let a small sob escape from him. He tried to think of other words to explain the incident .

"... He wants me to... to do what he wants in exchange of the eyes." Kurapika ran a hand on his head. He clutched his blond hair, then he bit his lips.

"And you agreed on it!?" Senritsu asked.

"No, I didn't. He forced me. He..." the blond took a breath, and he forced himself to finish his tale.

"He raped me... then he gave me two pairs of eyes."

He heard Senritsu gasped. Opting not to look at the girl, he bowed his head a bit, not wanting to see other's sympathy to him.

"Kurapika-"

"I considered his offer. I thought about it hard. At least now, I officially own two pairs of my clan's eyes. I didn't give myself to him. He did everything on his own, leaving me now choice and no way to escape. And now, I lost everything I have."

"The scarlet eyes were the last reason why I decided to continue. I got no care for myself anymore. I don't care what might happen to me. I... I knew myself that I can't retrieve all the eyes on my own. I want to collect all of them as soon as possible. Then I'll exact revenge on Ryodan. By that time, the deal would probably be over. The deal might be a way. I was thinking. I might find a way to defeat Spiders if I agree on the deal."

"But-"

"Senritsu," Kurapika looked at the girl. "You know how desperate I am. Look at me! I'm not a murderer, yet I already killed two people. I hate the mafia, but I'm here, working for them. There's nothing I can't do for my clan, I sacrificed my life for this. Using my body for them is nothing... anymore. This life of mine is a crap. I..." he looked away again. He chose to p[in his eyes on the floor.

"I got nothing to lose anymore."

"But Kurapika, what you're about to do won't bring happiness to you at all! You'll just drag yourself more on the misery. I got no right to say this, but I think your clan won't be satisfied if you use that kind of method. You'll lead yourself to your own destruction. Your life would be entirely ruin-"

"Senritsu, cant you see? My life was ruined ever since they killed my clan! I lost all the reasons to live when they wiped my family's life out. The only reason why I'm still living is my mission to regain my brethren's eyes and to finish Ryodan. Probably when that time comes, I'm already in the verge of death. I'm losing hope. I've benn working so hard to at least track down the eyes' whereabouts. But even if I found them, I'll still be in trouble for thinking of a way to get them. I can't simply buy them on auctions. I can't steal them from my employers. If that... If it wasn't for that bastard's perverted desire on me, probably I don't still got any pair... Two pairs, to think that it's just for a night. I can't even believe he let me live, I don't even know if I must consider it as luck or what. And he holds more pairs. I'm afraid that he might destroy them. I just... I can't help to think about it. I really don't know what to do anymore. I don't want to drag my friends, even you, in this catastrophe. I want to fight alone until the very end. Please, understand me."

Silence took over again. Kurapika looked gravely hopeless. Senritsu was suppressing his her pity for the blond. She didn't want to add more turmoils to him.

"I know I can't stand in your way," Senritsu softly said. "Even if I try to stop you, I know it won't work. Telling this to your friends no matter how necessary it is will just worsen the situation. And I bet you won't let me do such thing. But Kurapika, think about this more, please! Maybe... maybe there's another way around, a better way. Please, think more..."

"Thank you so much, Senritsu." Kurapika regarded the woman's worry over him. He looked at her again. "Please, keep this as our secret. Don't tell to anyone. I'll do as you say. I'll just take some rest for awhile. I'm sorry for the trouble."

Senritsu warmly smiled in attempt to cheer the heavy atmosphere. "It's absolutely nothing. Please eat and take this medicine first. Don't worry about your tasks, I can handle them. Get the rest as much as you want. Okay?"

"Got it," Kurapika graced his lips into a small smile.

"I'll leave you, then. Get well soon."

The boy simply watched as Senritsu walked to the door. The woman firmly closed it, leaving Kurapika on his own again.

The blond collapsed back on the mattress. He placed the back of one of his hands on his forehead. He noted that the ceiling of his room was red, then he realized that it was his eyes that turned scarlet.

He couldn't believe what he said earlier. So he already decided to agree with the deal? Was he insane? Was he really going to let that bastard to touch him again? Would he let that _incident _with the Spider head to happen again? Had he really decided the matter?

Was he even strong enough to plunge himself again to another uncertain agreement?

Kurapika had been thinking hard about the matter ever since he woke up from his fever. Then his brain worked harder when he had lay his hands on the two pairs of the eyes that he withdrew from the security bank. His mind reeled to the max when he answered Senritsu's question.

Then his head abruptly swam. His fever again. Him, thinking about everything too much was worsening his fever. The medicines he took earlier must be wearing out.

As he walked towards the table where Senritsu placed the tray, Kurapika tried to think less. Moreover, he pondered his thoughts to its smallest form. He hurriedly ate his food, then he gulped his medicines all at once. Right, why was he thinking if he would agree on the deal? And if ever he wouldn't comply, probably Kuroro Lucifer would hunt him down to rape him again. He bet the man would kill him after that _this time._ He thought that the Spider head might drag his friends too. And the eyes the man had. _'Come to think of it,' _he realized.

_'I got no choice at all.'_

Kurapika hastily took his clothes off to change. He went to the bathroom and washed his face on the sink. He looked at the mirror. He noted that he looked he groggy, there were lines under his eyes. His face was a bit gaunt. His eyes were drooped. He indeed looked like a crap. He stood in front of the sink for a while. Right. He couldn't let himself become weak. He still got many things to do. He had to gain his strength back to get back to work and to face Kuroro Lucifer.

The Kuruta laid himself on his bed to give his mind and body what they were asking him. He had to condition himself no matter how the sick truth insisted to set itself in front of him.

That he didn't own himself anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

P.S. Yes, guys, I'm still alive! And guess where I am now. Yep, I'm on a PUBLIC LIBRARY. Why? Here's why.

I RAN AWAY FROM HOME. I got enough of them, my good for nothing sisters, my biased mom who's always taking their side, my ignorant dad. I got only 20 pesos with me *sa'n kaya makarating 'to?* and I got nothing but my SD, NGB and CUT! manuscripts. Yep, I'll be back there at home. I haven't even ate breakfast when I left. Cool off lang naman, pampalipas ng init ng ulo. And I bet they won't think that I'm in a public library.

So... yes, to those non-Filipino readers- you owe Quezon City hall- This is paid by the Philippine government! Haha! I bet my parents are assuming that I went on a friend's place to talk and drink- of course they won't think that I'm here on city hall, surfing net for FREE! The only thing I learned today is: it's bad to suppress everything in your heart. I've been keeping myself silent all these years and after bursting out of tears and screaming out *my throat still hurts XO*, I felt relieved. And I finally got a library card! And I came to borrow a book that I want - 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'. Kyaa~!

Sadly, they'll be close by 5. *Luckily I decided to break down today - Friday - and they are open! HAHAHA!*

So... I hope you liked this chap and I REALLY hope I kept my characterization intact. I already finished a notebook for this fic, I haven't bought another one. Oh, by the way- I'm so glad, THE HXH MOVIE IS ABOUT TO BE SHOWN HERE IN MY COUNTRY! Yep, by June! And it'll be sooo fun to watch it with a fellow Chain Pair fangirl! I hope this note gave you, Filipno readers, some idea of my whereabouts. So dun sa mga interesado, go lang ng go! PM me right away!

Oh... please don't forget to review. I'm really feeling so bad now and some comments for my fic is a heart.


	5. Chapter 5: A Demented Summon

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HXH.**

**BETA READER: NONE.**

**Chapter 4: **A Demented Summon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He slept late afternoon, then he woke up at night. Kurapika rubbed his eyes sleepily. He wondered whar exactly time it was. Was his sleep took only few hours? But he was feeling much better now. Perhaps the medicines were working.

He decided to go out of his room for he was feeling hungry and thirsty. He met Senritsu at the kitchen, preparing tea. Then he found that a day already passed.

"Good, you slept well," Senritsu smiled and handed Kurapika a teacup filled with the warm liquid. She took another cup from the sink.

"The music you played helped a lot," Kurapika said."

"Wow that's great then! I'll play another one if you want. Tonight, before we sleep."

"That's really thoughtful of you. Thank you, and sorry for the trouble again."

"No, it's really fine. It's a pleasure to help a friend like you."

Kurapika couldn't help to smile to that.

"By the way, good timing. Dmitri-san has been waiting you to wake up. He wants to talk to us. You can speak with us, can't you?"

"Of course," Kurapika sipped some of the tea from the cup. "I feel a lot better now. I really want to go back to work as soon as possible."

"I bet you're hungry. I'll ask the maid to prepare something for you, or I'll do it. I'll just bring this to Dmitri-san first," Senritsu said then she left, clutching a tray.

Moments later, a maid arrived at the kitchen and served dinner to the blond. Kurapika hurriedly finished eating. Then Senritsu arrived to pick him up to talk to their boss.

"I adjusted the day of our gathering, Kurapika. I'd like to acquire more merchandises, especially the Kuruta eyes. We'll be doing it by the first week of the coming month. There would be an upcoming auction by next week on Sun Beach Hotel. I'd like to get most of the merchandises over there. Another thing, we'll tighten our security around the manor. We have to inform our guests that we changed the date. There are many things we have to fix. I believe you can manage, Kurapika."

"No problem, sir." Kurapika timidly nodded at the thought of another gathering that this boastful man was planning. "Senritsu and I can do it, you don't have to worry. We got many time to work. I'm still looking for the eyes' whereabouts and I came to earn many accurate information."

"Great!" the man exclaimed. "Thanks for your hard work. We'll start working tomorrow. For now, let's call it a day. Get some rest for now. You may go."

The two bodyguards bowed before leaving their boss alone in his room. They made their way to their own rooms, talking while walking. They equaled their tasks to each other. Kurapika bade and said thanks again to Senritsu as they part ways. He was about to open the knob of his room when he hears his phone's ring.

His eyes widened and he felt something inside his stomach jolted upon looking at the screen. He just felt a bit better. Now he felt like he was about to have the worst flu ever.

A text. From the owner of the name that he wanted to see last.

_'Just done infiltrating a Mafia mansion in York Shin to grab another pair. Interested?' _

Kurapika entered his room, anxious and lost. He sat on his bed. His eyes fell back on his phone that his hand was clutching so tight. It was shaking. He tried to compose himself. What now?

A knock on the door, then Kurapika worked harder to calm himself down.

"I... I just remembered that I'll play a music to you tonight. Good thing I remember, your heartbeat sounds horrible again," Senritsu emerged from the door.

Kurapika looked at the music hunter before carelessly throwing the phone on his bed.

"... Him?"

Kurapika need not to answer.

Silence rose again. The Kuruta's face was blank. Senritsu was looking anxious at him.

More seconds passed, then Kurapika broke the deafening silence.

"Senritsu."

"Yes?"

The Kuruta directed his eyes on Senritsu.

"Please save that music for tomorrow."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clutching his phone on his right hand while dangling a box on his left, Kuroro leisurely strolled the outskirts of York Shin, waiting for Kurapika's answer.

The Mafia's manor he went was little tough. He managed to destroy most of the security system on his own, yet it was hard to find where the merchandises were in. He planned to ask help from his Spider comrades, but when he found that the mansion held a pair of scarlet eyes, he changed his mind.

He couldn't understand. He already did something with that boy. He wouldn't deny that he had fun. He got his revenge and turned the Kuruta boy's life into hell. He should have killed the kid after raping him. Or at least, he should have jailed the kid somewhere to use him whenever he wanted. He wasn't really obliged to give something to the boy in exchange for a night.

Then why was he feeling that way?

He couldn't get enough from the kid. That was normal. But what he was doing now would change many things. He couldn't imagine how it would be if his comrades found this out. He was dragging himself to burdens.

Yet he was feeling amused with what was happening, in a way that he really couldn't describe.

He never liked to turn all of his intentions into words. He loved doing and feeling things that he couldn't convert into really _loved _it that way.

He was feeling slightly exhausted while heading to a certain tall building when his phone sounded. He let a small smile escape from his lips.

_'Tonight. Name your place.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

P.S. First off: Sorry for the really _really _short chapter. This part is suppose to be included with the last chapter but since that one was really long and I want to piss you off, I separated this.

But I updated this and NGB to make up for being late. I won't bore you anymore of my excuses.

Another thing. I was talking with Aion-san nowadays and we're having nice chats. She explained to me stuffs about 'non-con' and 'dub-con'. Then I read the yaoi mangas titles 'Love Stage!, 'Royal Fiancee' and 'Okane ga nai'. Then I suddenly found myself doubting if I will continue to read 'Okane ga nai'. After reading Royal Fiancee, I found myself disappointed. That manga was so nice, it got a marvelous idea about being engaged with a man that you don't love and you thought you he doesn't love you too. The story could go so much better if the writer made the uke stronger, not the one who'll let the prince to play him like a toy and manipulate him just because he bought him. I found myself looking for better ideas for writing BL stuffs. It opened my eyes so I'll settle everything in here.

If you're expecting to see stuffs about 'sex games' or 'positions' or anything erotic here, then it's my pleasure to disappoint you. This fic don't have anything with that. I'll admit that it contains lemons but I'm working so much hard to justify it. One thing that I learned for being a quality controller over our small dress shop is my mom's principle. 'Never do things half-assed, even if you earn only few money. It's better to be late than losing the customers' trusts. Quality products makes a businessman great. Always try to have fun whatever you do. That's one way to have a good life.'

By now, my next chapter is under small revision. When I re-read its manuscript, I realized that I kinda lost my style in writing- the sex scene turned like a manual. I hate it so I'm editing it. But it'll be fine so no worry.

The summer is about to be over. My younger sister has to repeat her second year high school. Mom wants to send her into a private school. I still have my credentials on my former university. I dunno how to pull 8k out of my ass now to have them- the last exam at the school where I'm about to transfer is May 16. And if ever, I dunno how to heave lessons in my heads to review for the entrance exam in a short span of time. I'm out of school for 2 years, for crying out loud. The real life sucks. And here's my older sis for her pregnancy. I'm telling you I won't let go KuraKuro. Not now when I'm having hard time with life and this world is the only universe where I can be myself.

Up next- Maid Yuuki-Cross' most anticipated chapter. Another lemon overload so.. stay tune and don't forget to review!

*I suddenly realized that my rants are longer than the chapter itself. HAHAHAHAHAHA!*


	6. Chapter 6: A Starting Point

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HXH.**

**BETA READER: NONE.**

**Chapter 5: **A Starting Point.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurapika nervously pressed a button on an elevator inside a tall building. He was in one of the biggest hotel and apartment tower in York Shin. He couldn't stop thinking how come a renowned thief like Kuroro Lucifer managed to check in in this place. Well, it wasn't like he cared. He just went there to see the man and spend some time with him to acquire another pair on his clan's eyes.

The elevator almost reach the highest floor when it stopped to the floor where Kurapika was intending to go. As the elevator's door opened, the Kuruta glimpsed a huge door not that far from him. He realized he that was on the apartments' floor.

"Hi," Kuroro Lucifer wrapped in a bathrobe casually greeted. Kurapika looked blandly at him. The truth was, he was feeling so nervous and embarrassed. He didn't know exactly how to react so he just looked at the man venomously.

He did know that what he was doing was definitely wrong. What was he doing in this place? Why did he replied on the Spider head's message? The kid mulled so many times about the matter. He decided to accept the deal no matter how mad it was. But still, it was the Genei Ryodan leader he was talking about, and this was certainly _no _ordinary matter. He was scared. Out of place.

He wasn't sure if he could really do this.

"I told you to contact me once you wake up." Kuroro said while leading the blond on a couch. Kurapika felt horribly pissed off at the man's sneer at him.

"I'm not a slave. I don't have to obey any of your words."

Kuroro turned to look at the fuming boy. Kurapika sharpened his glare to the man in return. Kuroro merely smirked at him.

"Good, you regained your health after those days. And you actually replied right after I sent the message. You really are desperate." Kuroro contemplated while walking towards a bar. The place seemed to be an apartment unit. There was a huge living room completed with wall-sized glass windows and a small bar on a corner. Kuroro took a wine glass that was dangling up on the bar. There was a wine bottle and another wine glass on the bar, half-filled with the red liquor. Kuroro poured some of the drink to the empty glass, almost filling the entire goblet.

"Or maybe... you actually liked my performance, and you're craving for another one"

"Shut the hell up and stop talking in vain! I'm here for the eyes, nothing more- _nothing less!_" Kurapika spat as he forced himself to take a seat on the couch while the creep upon hearing the man's banter was seeping in his very skin.

Kuroro chuckled as he provoked the boy. "Hey, chill down." He strode towards Kurapika and handed him the goblet.

"No. Thanks." Kurapika abruptly declined.

"I'm telling you to take it, Kurapika. Believe me, this will help you a lot. I doubt if you can stand everything with your full consciousness. Come on," Kuroro moved the wine glass nearer to the blond, urging him to take it.

Kurapika closed his eyes in annoyance upon seeing the man's point. He opened them after some seconds, let out a sigh then seized the glass that was being offered to him. He hastily drank the liquor all at once. He noted how it smelled good, its nice taste and how the warmth soothed on his throat. The boy suddenly felt dizzy and hot.

"Take it easy, kid. Want more?"

"Fine," Kurapika threw the glass to Kuroro. The man effortlessly caught the thing, noting a slight, adorable blush on the kid's cheeks. Even his sudden, little hiccup.

"Is this place rented?" Kurapika asked out of nowhere.

"No. I bought it two days ago," Kuroro responded while pouring more wine on Kurapika's glass.

"Don't tell me you bought this just because of this..." he faltered.

"No matter how pathetic is sounds, yes. I bought this for you."

The liquor was taking over Kurapika.

"So you're some sort of a sugar daddy now, huh?"

"If you want to call me like that, I don't mind," Kuroro handed another shot to the blond.

Kurapika took the glass. "So you're really serious about this?" He drank half of the glass' contents.

"Yeah, I am," Kuroro took a sip on his own drink.

"Don't expect me to stay in here for long. I don't care about this place or your seriousness about this madness. Stop fooling around and let's just get this over with." Kurapika finished the remaining wine in one gulp.

"Aww, you missed me so much, you can wait no more?"

As Kuroro finished shooting another taunt, Kurapika fiercely threw the goblet to the man. He aimed for the Spider head's face, but Kuroro easily caught the thing again.

"You're such a reckless and hot-headed kid." Kuroro slowly finished his own wine. Once he put the glasses on the bar, while still feeling Kurapika's glower, he teasingly said with a sinister smirk.

"You're seriously turning me on."

Kurapika's eyes widened. The Spider head was really fast. The boy caught only a glimpse when Kuroro suddenly materialized a book in his hand. Next thing he knew, his face was just an inch to the man's. Kuroro was already sitting next to him on the couch. He casually placed a hand on Kurapika's shoulder then possessively snaked an arm on his waist, then firmly clutched his hipbone, as though he was doing this everyday.

Kuroro touched the boy's cheek from behind to angle his face nearer to his. He couldn't help but admire Kurapika's pale face, now flushing hard, along with his widened eyes that were slightly turning red. He hungrily looked at them.

"Let's get stared, then?"

With his eyes half-opened, Kuroro witnessed how Kurapika's eyes widened more, and it totally turned scarlet, as he casually reached for those familiar sweet and soft lips. Everything on Kurapika tensed up. He had to hold his breath as Kuroro started to nibble his lips, his tongue was forcing its way to reach for Kurapika's. One of his hands lingered on the boy's hair. He gently pulled it downward to angle his face, yet pushing it hard to his own lips to deepen the kiss. Kurapika opted to close his eyes so tight as Kuroro's tongue started to explore him. He tried to breath properly no matter how his heart pound hard on his chest and how he was feeling so hot because of the wine. Or maybe because of something else.

Kuroro playfully nibbled the kid's lips, his hand that was on the kid's waist had started to move. It stroked affectionately back and forth first on the hip, before it mischievously slid between the boy's thighs. He felt the boy's gasp because of the act. Kurapika folded his arms in front of him and the man, but was hastily proved useless as Kuroro slowly ran his arm down on his back to pull his closer, if possible. Kuroro's kiss went deeper to the point that he had bit Kurapika's lips. He earned an involuntary moan from the boy, and the Kuruta actually moved his hands to push the man slightly away by placing them in his chest.

Kuroro craved for more of this.

"H-" Kurapika managed to break the kiss as he pushed the man away. But Kuroro cut his word short by instigating another one. Kurapika pushed the man away again, harder this time, to finish what he'd meant to say.

"H-Hey, stop― stop biting my lips," Kurapika mumbled rapidly when he got the chance.

"What?" Kuroro impatiently snapped.

"My lips would swell if you kiss too much," the boy limply said. He was feeling dizzy because of the wine.

"So what?"

"I got work tomorrow. The last thing I want my employer to see is my lips, swelling."

"Damn... Okay fine." Kuroro angrily shoved Kurapika's arms that was on the way to get his body closer to the boy's. He tipped his lips on the boy's cheek while firming his hand on the back of Kurapika's neck. Then he passionately ran his lips on the boy's neck down to his shoulder.

His other hand took the boy's hands back and placed them on his shoulders to gesture him to snake them around his neck.

"Hey, do you― " a hiccup. "... Do you have a decent bedroom? I-I don't want here. What if someone came?"

Kuroro stopped nibbling the blond's neck, fixed a gaze on his collar, and started to unbutton the boy's shirt (he was wearing a casual brown shirt and black pants, instead of his tribal attire). "Don't worry. I bought the whole floor. This place is sound-proof as well, you can moan and scream whenever you want. And it'll be so easy to detect if someone's coming through their auras." The man slid the clothe off of the boy before capturing his lips. He reached for his neck again and nibbled that pale, sensitive skin. Kurapika slightly pushed him away again.

"Don't― Don't do that. Don't... don't leave any marks there." Another hiccup.

"I got it," Kuroro could understand what the boy wanted him not to do. So he started to shift the scene to the climax.

Kurapika was surely drunk. He didn't do much when Kuroro pushed him to the side of the couch. The sofa's arm served as his pillow. The blond ran both of his hands on his forehead and slumped his back on the couch, feeling really nauseous. His breath was heavy, and turned harsher, when he felt Kuroro unzipped his pants.

Kuroro held all of the control. The wine was successfully cutting Kurapika's hold on himself. He was fully aware of what was happening. but he couldn't work to stop it. The alcohol had been entirely ruining everything on his mind― he wasn't sure if he should be happy or not.

The Spider head pulled the pants off the blond before rapidly shrugging his bathrobe off. He topped on the kid's bared body, kissed him on the lips before running his own down to the boy's neck, chest, down to one of his nipples. Kurapika let out a yelp.

And it stirred the senses inside the Kuruta.

"Wait― wait a second! Let me go!" Kurapika roughly pushed the man away. Astounded, Kuroro had to ask.

"What's the matter?"

"I can't... I can't do it. I change my mind. I'm sorry... I really can't do it."

"What!?"

"I can't!" Kurapika shouted. "This is not right― this is not me! I can't do this thing. I have to go, I'm sorry." Kurapika composed himself and took his shirt behind him. He was picking his pants that Kuroro threw on the floor up when a rough hand pulled his wrist.

"I don't think so." Kuroro seriously and angrily said.

Kurapika looked at his face, and he couldn't help but flinch as Kuroro's angry eyes bored into his.

"You went bravely here, then you turned me on, then you'll change your mind and back-out? What do you think of me!?"

"I told you, I CAN'T DO IT! I really can't! I'm... I'm s-scared. This is not right. Nothing in here does make any sense! We're both guys, for heaven's sake. We're mortal enemies. There's no way I'll let you touch and caress me as though we're on some sort of relationship. This is―"

"This is not about what's right or wrong!" Kuroro grounded out. "It's not about any sense. What we're doing now is definitely nonsense. We're just using each other for our own good. This is not about relationship, or feelings, or gender. or whatsoever. It's all about what you could give to me and what I could give to you. Your friends and my comrades are out of this. Your past and mine are out of this. Once we're done, once you leave this place, once I get what I want from you, everything would be back to normal. We will act as though nothing happened. Accept the truth: Your dignity and sense of justice won't help you in gaining you clan's eyes. You'll use me and I'll use you. And it ends there."

Kurapika couldn't hide his nervousness upon hearing the man's sudden uproar.

"Look, believe it or not, I can understand you. I know... you're just scared and nervous. That's normal. But it doesn't mean that you'll turn your back when you feel like it. Think about your family's eyes."

Kurapika couldn't calm himself down. His heart just wouldn't stop doing these horrible drum rolls. Shuddering a bit, he buried his face in his hands. He clutched his own hair, hoping it would cease the pain, the confusion, the lost, and the nausea from his head.

"Okay then, Kuroro regarded. "We'll take everything slowly and easy from now on. You don't have to do anything yet. Let me do everything for tonight. Just forget all else for now. Empty your mind. Forget everything and think about the eyes. Got it?"

The man saw how the Kuruta screwed himself to convince his mind to do what he said. Unknown to him, Kurapika was working so hard to hold back his tears.

"O-Okay, I"ll try. Just... Just be a bit gentle," Kurapika heaved a deep sigh as he mumbled. He let his hands fall on his lap, his eyes held a softer tone of scarlet.

Having another chance, Kuroro waste no time. He hastily wrapped his arms back on Kurapika and sweetly kissed his cheek. Kurapika slowly faced the man, and Kuroro so did. He reached for his lips to resume his business earlier, brushing his own on them thrice before deepening it. Unconsciously, Kurapika snaked his arms around the man's neck, and that roused the man more. Kuroro pushed the Kuruta's back on the couch once again without breaking their kiss.

The man continued his attempt to arouse the reluctant boy. He reached for one of his nipples and licked it. Kurapika detached his arms from the man and placed the back of one of his hands to his eyes to cover them. He bit his lower lip as Kuroro started treating the other one. Forcing himself to do what the man said, he tried to empty his brain, free from anything. The man was right about the wine. It helped a lot as the blond felt hotter and heedless.

It was then when he realized that he was catching his breath. He tightly closed his eyes and braced himself for what would happen next. He bit his lower lip a little harder as something warm tipped his member― and flinched as Kuroro started to suck slightly. He covered his eyes with a palm to escape shame, and swore that he would never open them until this insanity came to its end.

Something thin and long cut through his entrance as Kuroro started to prepare him― that was a little unexpected to Kurapika since the man didn't do that on their very first time. He almost yelp as the familiar pain shot all over him again. He attempted to close his folded, parted legs but a rough hand clasped one of his knees to stop it. It parted them again instead. Preventing the boy's legs to close, the rough hand tightened its hold on his knee. Kuroro pulled out his finger only to enter him again, adding another one this time.

He wasn't able to hold his gasp.

"It's alright. Let out the sounds. It might ease the pain and emotions," the man advised.

"Do you REALLY expect me to do that, bastard!?"

"I don't expect you to do it." The man drew back his fingers and entered quickly again. And as he drew them back once more, he settled himself firmly between the boy's legs, under his hip, and replaced the fingers with something else.

"Aargh!" Kurapika groaned in pain. "Damn it! You said you'll be easy!"

"This is my easiest, kid. I can't change my own size."

"O-Ouch..." the blond breathed as Kuroro penetrated deeper. The man started to thrust slowly, trying to create a pace. Kurapika's breath started to get harsher as well. He could feel how his eyes had started to water. He was feeling so dizzy, and out of control, his eyes turned scarlet brighter.

Kuroro's speed increased. The Kuruta could hear the man's audible pant. Or probably it was his own― he couldn't tell anymore.

"Will you slow it down! It really hurts!" Kurapika's legs slightly twisted against Kuroro's sides.

"Sorry."

Kurapika frowned at that. Did he heard that right? Probably he did, because Kuroro actually slowed himself down. Their skins brushed slower, yet it was still really painful for the boy.

"Nnnn..." the boy mumbled a unexpected sound. Kuroro saw that kid's hands balled into tight fists.

"Clutch your hands on me if you want."

"What- AH!" a yelp. "WHAT!?"

"Come on― don't wound yourself. Hold on to me."

Kurapika was astounded with Kuroro's out-of-the-blue concern for him. But he thought of something, so he did what he was told.

He clasped his hands on Kuroro's hard arms. The Spider head was still holding his speed. Kurapika let out some more gasps and moans, totally losing his hold on himself. He noted that letting out his groans somehow lessened the overwhelming emotions that were flooding out of his heart. He felt feverish. He dug his nails deeper on Kuroro's muscles to share some of his pain to the man.

More moments passed. It was like Kuroro wasn't growing tired. He kept himself moving passionately. And no matter how odd it was for Kurapika to think about it, he couldn't deny one thing.

Kuroro Lucifer was... _good..._ in what he was currently doing.

"Whoa," Kuroro breathed when he suddenly slowed and stopped after some time that seemed like― forever.

"That was awesome. You're excellent for a beginner, kid." he complimented.

"Shut up and GO TO HELL!" Kurapika incredulously shot to the man's taunt. He opened his eyes to witness the same, familiar sick smirk gracing on his face. Kuroro's smirk graced wider as Kurapika's bright scarlet eyes bored to his dark ones. He topped over the boy again and stole a quick kiss from his lips.

"I'm fine with that, as long as you're going with me."

"You EVIL! I swear I'll drag you o the deepest level of hell and I'll serve you the worst revenge that you can _never _imagine!" Kurapika cursed.

"I'll look forward to that," with that, he captured the boy's lips one last time.

Kurapika roughly pushed the man away from him. His head abruptly swam in dizziness because of it. He screwed himself once more in concentration to turn his scarlet eyes off. He opted to lay his aching back and hips on the couch to rest them.

Still breathless, he felt the man stood up from the couch. He curled himself against the warm seat, the leather, comfy surface of it served a temporary warmth for his bared body. Everything on him hurt. Specially his goddamn head. So he tried to calm himself, slowly opened his eyes to see if they were back to their normal hue. They were. But he really felt startled when a thick white sheet hovered over him.

Kuroro covered him with a blanket.

"Sleep for a while, you need it. I'll prepare the eyes. I believe you got the bank book with you. I'll make some coffee. Have some rest if you want. Clear?" the man ordered him again, and it pissed him so much. But he was feeling so tired to retort. He just rolled his eyes then grabbed the blanket closer to his face.

"Good. What time do I have to wake you up?"

"Don't bother. I'll just take a nap while waiting for the eyes. I'll go out of here once I got them."

"Fine."

The conversation came to its end as Kurapika heard how Kuroro's footsteps retreated away. He heard a door closed next.

It was weird, Kurapika pondered. He slept for more than a day just some hours ago. But he was feeling so sleepy already. Yet his mind was fully awake. He actually even wondered if his brain could possibly take a rest. But his body was feeling so oddly tired. He couldn't believe it. He never thought that a sex... a _good _sex could be as tiring as hell.

Kurapika's eyes snapped.

What was that!? Where the hell did that idea came from? Did he _really _thought that their painful intimacy was _good_? Oh, goodness' sake. Kuroro Lucifer was an evil disguising in a handsome, ruthless murdered and thief. He was a monster, either in real life or _in bed._ He couldn't even be gentle. He was doing everything for his own good, claiming every little thing that he liked. And even if the man was good in bed, or in any aspect of his life, he was still the bastard head of the murderers who killed his family. With that in mind, he promised that he would bring the worst out of that demon, one day.

He still got a long, busy day tomorrow ahead. Luckily, his lips weren't swelling. He needed to rest for the next day.

He wondered what was taking the man so long. He badly wanted to get a proper sleep. He had to go back to Dmitri's manor.

Kurapika slightly pushed the blanket away from his neck. He was feeling hot. He could still feel the warmth from Kuroro's lips, how it touched and brushed against his skin, and how it brought chills that enough to freeze his core. The warmth slowly crept on his cheeks as the thought swirled on his mind.

This was _bad_.

He must sleep. Tomorrow would be another day. It was normal to feel hot after their activity. But it would be insane if he would think about the man while feeling that way. Pinning a note that he had to wake up after ten minutes, the Kuruta let his mind drift to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

P.S.

Aaaaahhmmff... Haha. Hahaha. Ahehe, how should I start...

Well, sorry for the long delay. Hectic life, emotional circuit overloads, re-edit, re-edit, and another re-edit. And I'm actually supposed to be working on CUT!'s sequel but stopped by a review. And... kindly add another re-edit. I never thought that working on a... porn... is this hard. Yeah. I didn't stop reviewing this until I was satisfied enough to see that it wasn't a sex manual. And one thing I learn from this is: It's hard to work on a love scene, when there was NONE on it. And... I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT MY BRAIN WORKS THIS WAY! And I WANNA QUIT THIS JOB!

Anyways... I wish you like it. Hehe. Please, don't forget to review~.


	7. Chapter 7: A Safe Play

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HXH.**

**BETA READER: NONE.** (I badly need one. Anyone?)

**Chapter 6: **A Safe Play.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was feeling bad again. Was he having a fever? His head was heavy and his body was feeling weird. Moving slightly to find a more comfortable position, he felt really odd as his skin brushed roughly on a leather-like surface. Then slowly,his memories had started working.

He stirred himself awake, only to find himself naked.

The thick blanket slid on his lap when Kurapika sat upright on the couch where he was sleeping. The sun outside was shining brightly. He wondered what time it was, and he realized everything.

"Shit," Kurapika cursed as he ran his hand to his forehead, clutching his nauseous head. Right. He drank wine, then had sex with that bastard, then he took a nap after.

Well, it wasn't a nap anymore.

He looked around to find his clothes. His shirt, with his pants were neatly folded on a table near the couch. Beside the clothes was a box. As expected, no Kuroro Lucifer was found on the vicinity.

The Kuruta hurriedly reached for his clothes and wore them. Next, he opened the box, already knowing what it contained.

He sighed in relief when the box revealed another bright pair of his brethren's eyes. He used gyou to check for their authenticity, and heaved another relieved sigh. They were real, he couldn't help but smile.

He set the cylindrical container back to the box when he noticed a note underneath it.

Beside the note was a key card with the tower's name on it.

_'You said I don't have to wake you up.'_

"Bastard," Kurapika spat as he crumpled the sarcastic note on his hand. Just like their first night, Kuroro had left him alone after getting what he wanted. Right, _'it's simply about what you could give to me, and what I could give to you,' _the man's words echoed in his mind. The man didn't care if he die in fever or whatsoever. The only deal was if something happened between them. After that, neither would think about the other nor care what would happen next.

What the hell was he thinking in the very first place, anyway? What? Was he expecting something else from the man, like he would still be there when he woke up?

No. Of course not. This fiasco was just a cruel game that Kuroro had instigated. Nothing more, nothing less. The man got what he wanted from him. The Kuruta got his. And that must be all to it.

Okay, enough of the demented sentiments. He must go back to Dmitri's manor as soon as possible. He still got many things to do.

He made his way out of the apartment tower, feeling oddly contented while clutching the box with the eyes, somewhat wondering when could get another one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Again, ladies and gentlemen. Thank you so much for coming and I hope you enjoy the night. Good evening to all of you."

A round of audible applause followed as Lord Lurix Dmitri finished his small speech. It was exactly two and a half weeks ago when one of his newest and most trusted bodyguard acquired two more Kuruta eyeball pairs. All in all, he got four Kuruta scarlet eyes to be proudly display, along with his other new antiquities, on his annual celebration that was being upheld on his manor. The man got so many visitors, some of them were active Mafias, or who got high status among the society. It was the second gathering the man had made this year, that was why he was so worked up about acquiring more merchandises.

"Thank you, thank you!" Dmitri humbly bowed to a group of ladies as the women admired one of his painting collection. "Yes, the paintings are beautiful, but they are nothing compare to your beauties tonight, ladies."

Said ladies chuckled upon hearing the flattering compliment from the man. Most of these women were wives of the prominent, modern and influential men of times, wearing their signature-designed gowns, matched with branded killer heels. They were gracefully holding sherries, timidly chuckling and smiling while talking to one another. You wouldn't see if one of them was feeling uncomfortable with her gown or shoes, or if the other was currently suffering from an illness, or family problems, or financial difficulties. Everyone around the place was hiding their true selves within the masks of diamond-studded necklaces and elegant coat-and-ties. Each of them were acting to their most graceful and refined etiquette, enjoying their mild alcohols and admiring the antiquities around the luxurious mansion.

Upon the expensive relics, the Kuruta scarlet eyes were Dmitri's main collection. The four pairs of the crimson eyes were displayed near the mansion's majestic stairway. The body parts were floating inside framed cylindrical containers as some of the guests gathered around to admire them.

Not far from the table where the containers were held, was a blazing, alive Kuruta, hiding in a formal suit attire, standing still while lingering his eyes around the lounge.

Kurapika had no choice but to clutch his hands until his knuckles turned white as his brethren's eyeballs turned into some sort of attraction in the middle of these pretentious, greedy crowd. He tried and focused hard on his job and looked for anything strange around the place as he guard the Kuruta eyes, no matter how enraged he was and the thirst to snatch the eyes away from here was running vigorously through his veins.

"Kurapika," a familiar voice called. Kurapika looked on his side as Senritsu's figure, wearing her casual dress walked to him.

"Senritsu," Kurapika said softly.

"Kurapika... Your heartbeat again." Senritsu said in almost a whisper.

"... I'm really sorry for this, Senritsu. I can't really control my anger this time."

"I'm okay, don't worry about me. I'm more worried about you. Your heartbeat is unstable for weeks, and it got worst tonight. I suggest you to take a rest now, you helped more than enough to make this party successful. I'm sure Dmitri-san will let you. I'll take over from here. Alright?"

Kurapika smiled. "Senritsu, you're so thougtful. But please, don't worry about me. I can handle. Besides, the eyes were displayed. You know that I could never rest if they were outside the safe. Really, I'm fine. I'll take a break right after the party, I promise you that."

Senritsu smiled back. "Right, as if I could stop you."

Kurapika beamed. "But thanks for the concern, Senritsu."

"You're really welcome. By the way, Dmitri-san was looking for you. He'd like to introduce you to some of his visitors. They were outside. I'll take over on your place here for a while."

"I see. Thanks, and sorry for the trouble. I'll be back right after there."

Senritsu stared as Kurapika retreated towards the mansion's huge door. The music hunter had replaced the Kuruta in his position, still looking at his walking comrade, feeling worried and sad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good evening, sir. I'm sorry for making you wait."

Kurapika bowed at the five suited men who were standing near the entrance of the mansion. One of them was his boss, Lurix Dmitri.

"It's alright. I'd just like to introduce you to a fellow Mafia head. By the way, Meniandro-san," Dmitri spoke and referred to a dark-haired, gray-eyed man who was smoking. "This is Kurapika. He's the one who helped me to acquire the Kuruta eyes, even some of my rare paintings. This teen is exceptional. A superb nen-user. He's a former employee of Light Nostrad."

The blond regarded the man who was called Meniandro, then greeted him by a timid bow.

"Light Nostrad, huh?" Meniandro said in a deep voice. "I heard he suffered lost, but managed to regain some of his assets. Looks like the old man finally learned how to push his own ass." The man finished with a chuckle.

"Yeah, this lad helped him a lot," Dmitri added.

Meniandro left a small smile on his lips after chuckling, then eyed one of the men on his side, apparently his bodyguards. The gestured suited man nodded once then moved his hand to his coat's secret pocket to reach for something inside.

He pulled a case of an expensive brand of cigarette out. The box's lid was slightly open. The man tapped the thing with a finger, and two cigarette sticks slightly slipped on the opening.

Kurapika eyed the offered tobacco for a while as though weighing for a decision. The next moment, his fingers reached for a stick and pulled it out of the case.

The bodyguard placed the case back on his coat and drew a silver lighter from the same hidden pocket. He almost open the lighter for the blond when Kurapika himslef opened his palm to the man after placing the cigarette stick on his pale lips.

The man handed the lighter to the boy, and Kurapika himself ignited the cigarette that was slightly held by his mouth.

"You sound so confident with this kid, Dmitri. And by the sounds of it, he really have the guts," the gray-eyed Mafia head uttered after blowing out a cloud of smoke from his dark lips. "Now, is he really strong enough to get a position? Do you really think that this rookie can be a Mafia commander?"

Kurapika's eyes widened a bit as Meniandro's sentence finished, but it didn't really surprise him that much as he let smokes out from his slightly parted lips. He spared a fast glance to Dmitri, but easily comprehended what his boss had done without his knowledge. Letting the conversation resume, he just placed his free hand on his pocket, then the other ticked the cigarette stick on his side to make the ashes on its end to fall.

"I know this sounds a bit risky, but I trust Kurapika. I would entrust him my life. Believe me, this young man is fearless. I had the strongest men before. They were tough, but not as strong and smart as him. You won't lose anything if you try him," Dmitri convinced his fellow Mafia head.

"Excuse me, sirs. I'm sorry," Kurapika faked a surprised and confused face. In all honesty, he was fully aware of what was happening and— he didn't like it at all. "I beg your pardon, but I can't actually understand what you're talking about, Dmitri-san."

"Oh, haven't I told you yet? I recommended you to the Council to be a Mafia commander under me. I really think you can be one, so..."

"Sir, I'm really sorry. I can't remember anything about it. I'm not aware."

"You're not aware?" Meniandro suddenly interjected. "You mean, you we're recommended without your consent?"

"I've been in and out of York Shin lately in search for the antiquities for my boss. I was so busy nowadays that's why I'm not that aware of what's happening around here. I was..." Kurapika had to lie for his boss. " ...I once talked with Dmitri-san about it. But I didn't know that I was recommended."

"Well, brat." Meniandro sucked his cigarette. "You're endorsed by your boss to be a second-in-command for the Council, since the former was killed by a member of that Spider thieves. We're looking for the strongest, and Dmitri's really confident in you."

Kurapika faked a small, flattered smile. "I'm so honored, sir. It sounds great. But... I don't think I deserve it. I'm sorry, Dmitri-san." He regarded his boss. "I'm too young for it. I believe that there's someone else who's better than me. Besides, Dmitri-san still needs me in here. I'd like to learn more before entering the wider Community. I want the offer, but please let me think about it more." Dragging himself deeper to the Mafia after messing with the Genei Ryodan head sounded good— but dangerous. The Kuruta wanted to slow everything down first.

"Being humble is letting the once in a lifetime chances to escape. Why don't you just take the offer and lift your ass to a higher level?" Meniandro remarked with a smug on his face.

"Because I'm not strong enough, sir." Kurapika easily countered. " I don't want to compromise my boss. I'd like to prove to you that I'm more than enough once I take the offer. Yes, I'm still young and I lack experiences. I still got so many things to learn that's why I'm working hard. I don't want to lift myself just to boast around. I will lift myself up once my ass deserved it."

Meniandro was nothing but taken aback with the kid's angst. Kurapika didn't mean to go that far. But anyway.

The gray-eyed man suddenly nodded. "Now I could see what you're trying to say, Dmitri."

The said man simply smiled. "Of course. Do you think I'll just chose some jerk?"

"Very well then," Meniandro blew a last cloud of smokes before throwing the cigarette butt on the ground. "Let me see what you've got, boy." He stomped his foot on the cigarette butt and twisted it once, turning the small flame off. With a smirk, he slowly slowly started walking towards the mansion's direction.

"Make yourself stronger. I'd like to keep an eye on you. Once you proved that you're more than what I'm expecting, I'll give you something more than what you deserve." Meniandro spared a last glance to the Kuruta, then he and his bodyguards resumed advancing to the mansion.

Kurapika slightly bowed. Dmitri looked at him.

"Sorry for compromising you like that. When the Council announced about then looking for a second-in-command in a meeting, I instantly thought about you. I assumed you'd like it."

"It's nothing, sir. I'm honored, in fact. I won't deny that it was tempting. But just like what I said, I want to be stronger. I want to work on you full time first. Then I myself would apply for the job once I'm ready. I just hope you'll be willing to let me go once it happened." Kurapika smiled on his boss.

"You have my word." Dmitri smiled back and started to saunter back to his home.

The Kuruta was about to follow him when his phone rang. Dreading about the sender of the message and its contents, his eyes narrowed in annoyance as Kuroro's name flashed on the screen.

_'It's been weeks. Don't you miss me?'_

"Tsh," Kurapika hissed upon the creepiness of the message. This man was seriously getting to his nerves.

But on the other hand, it had been a long while since the last time he saw the man. Suddenly, he remembered the precious eyes inside the mansion that turned into some display that showed how rich their 'owner' was. It never failed to ignite the spark of wrath inside his chest.

Kuruta eyes were scared beauties of life— not some sort of decoration inside huge mansions.

Right. To get a pair from Kuroro would lessen the chance for his boss to land his dirty hand to another pair. He must play everything safe this time, now that he already got some upper hand.

Kurapika simply looked at his boss' back as he retreated back to the ball, when he realized that he was still holding the cigarette. Half of it turned into ashes already. He ticked the stick with a finger to shake them off and placed it to his mouth for the last time. He sucked it hard before throwing it on the ground. Languidly stomping on it, he slowly drew the smokes out from his lips.

Yes, everything was getting _hardcore.  
_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Note: It's been ages when I first had a dream about Kurapika smoking in front of a faceless, suited man. I can't remember what the dream was all about, since all that I can remember is the way I CRIED when I woke up. Seriously, that's one of the worst nightmare I ever had, next to my dream when riding on a giraffe's head.

Parang tanga lang. Hahaha. Next chapter: Do I really have to tell!? Well... Just don't forget to review!


End file.
